Otaku
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. Someone's written an adventure/romance manga about Natsuki and this "Campus Queen" without her knowledge! Will this love story become true, or is it all just fiction? Shiznat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Beta'd by: **Kyzano** aka "Dragon"

Hello to my newest story! This will be a short one, so expect the pace to be quick. Dragon, the beta, asked that I do this short story and it's something I've been mulling over for a while, so I decided to go for it. This story reminds me of her, so I thought the least I could do was dedicate it to her. You're an awesome friend, Dragon! =D

Let me just say this: neither Natsuki nor Shizuru are "otaku" (both with and without the negative connotations.) The title just felt right when trying to describe the situation they're in.

*mangaka = comic artist/cartoonist, author of a manga

* * *

All the stares were starting to irritate her. A lot.

She was sure her face would freeze in that expression if she kept it up an longer, but glaring at everyone seemed to be the only thing that kept people from gazing at her for extended periods of time. _What am I, an artwork display?_ She grumbled in her thoughts crossly. She continued to scowl, fixing her jade eyes forward toward her destination: Fuuka Academy.

She didn't like unwanted attention before today and she sure as hell wasn't going to start liking it now. With her hand clenched around her school bag's strap, she continued to pointedly stalk forward in large, deliberate steps, looking for her three friends. She finally spotted two specks of red and one black farther down the trail and sped up.

Mai Tokiha turned around when Natsuki was about ten feet away and smiled, "Good morning, Natsu—_ki?_" She ended in a higher pitch, caught off guard by what just happened. The raven-haired high schooler had caught up to Nao, Mikoto and herself and zoomed right past, grabbing her wrist and making a run for it.

The busty redhead stumbled to keep up with the track team's star runner as she was pulled along. Thankfully the sprint didn't last very long. She panted heavily, hunched over and out of breath, wondering why Kuga suddenly decided to take her on a practice run. "G-geez Natsuki, next time you want me to run with you, ask first." After regaining her composure, she leaned up and looked around; they were about seven minutes -if walking- into the forest around Fuuka Academy.

"That wasn't a practice run," Natsuki replied stiffly, not even phased by the short sprint. "I wanted to ask you something."

An eyebrow slowly lifted in response, "You know, you could have asked me while we were walking to school."

The black-haired girl shook her head, "I can't ask you with all those people around."

The cook-in-training considered this. _Why wouldn't she want others to hear?_ Her purple eyes widened when she came up with her own answer, "Is the question…" She glanced all around to make sure the coast was clear before leaning in, "…personal?" _I wonder if she's about to tell me who she likes… even though it's hard to image her liking anyone._ Mai inwardly smile, despite this. _But it's nice to know I'm someone she can relay her secrets with._

Natsuki gave an expression that clearly said, 'What're you? Stupid?' "What're you going on about?" She asked.

However, before Tokiha could answer, the shorter raven-haired girl came running up, "I found them!" She yelled back, most likely to Nao. Mikoto turned back to the two, a wide grin on her face as her chest heaved slightly. She was on the track team with Natsuki, but was fairly new so she wasn't as experienced. Still, she had so much energy and enthusiasm that Kuga would bet the middle schooler would catch up with everyone else in no time.

"Why'd you run off, Natsuki?" She asked, yellow eyes shining brightly with interest.

"God dammit, Kuga!" Came the irritated voice of a familiar redhead as she stumbled into the scene. She panted deeply while leaning against the trunk of a tree, "It's bad enough I have to keep up with Mikoto because she drags me everywhere, but now I have to keep up with Mikoto as she runs after Kuga!" Green eyes shot a piercing glare into another set of green, as if blaming Natsuki for her problems.

Natsuki just smirked in response, enjoying the sight of an exhausted Yuuki, "You should exercise more, Nao."

"Screw that!" Nao shot back instantly.

"Natsuki," Mai started, getting the older teen's attention, "Why did you run off?" She re-asked Mikoto's question. Minagi stood next to her, nodding her head, eager to hear the answer.

The scowl reappeared on Kuga's face as she stared at the two, "Why were those people looking at me and whispering the whole time I was walking to school?" Her eyes bore into Mai's, waiting for a reply. The most she could assume was that they were rumors. If they were rumors, she needed to know exactly what they were so she could put a stop to them. _Now._

Tokiha managed to tear her gaze away from Natsuki's and turned to exchange looks with Nao. They both stared at each other, certain they were thinking the same thing. The carrot-top turned back to the school's star runner, a knowing smirk on her face, "Oh, they were probably just talking about… _that_."

Yuuki had a smirk of her own, her facial features now reminding Natsuki of a mischievous cat, "Definitely _that_."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes dangerously at the younger redhead, "What's 'that'?" _So it _was_ a rumor…_

"Pff, like I'd tell you. It's much more fun watching you fret over it." Nao crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned back against the tree trunk she was resting on.

"You're the one that probably has the most information about it. You're almost as bad as Harada and Senoh about these kind of things."

"Yeah, I know all about it. What of it?" The smirk never left Nao's face.

"Tell me, or I'll _make_ you tell me," Natsuki stated levelly, looking every bit serious. And people still wonder why she's called the 'Ice Princess'…

Mai's gasped, "W-wait, Natsuki! Calm down," She walked over to the two, trying to make sure no one got hurt.

Kuga's gaze shifted over to Tokiha, "Don't try to stop me."

"Oh! Oh!" Mikoto intervened, "Is she talking about that new manga?"

That stopped any train of thought the fellow runner might have had. She turned to Minagi, a puzzled expression on her face, "Manga?"

"Um…" Tokiha started, a guilty expression on her face. "Yeah Mikoto, that's what she's talking about."

"Mai, I'm not talking about a manga," Natsuki said.

"If you're talking about 'that' then you are," Nao chimed in, enjoying the confused expression on Natsuki's face.

Mai looked up to the star runner and, after taking a deep breath, said her next words as bluntly as she could, "Someone has written a manga about you."

Natsuki blinked as the words sunk in. In wasn't until a whole minute afterward did she respond, "_WHAT?_"

Nao sniggered, "I told you she would react this way."

Mai unplugged her ears, "I honestly don't know how you haven't heard about it, Natsuki. It's on its third volume and it's _extremely_ popular around school—Oh!" The cook exclaimed before fishing around in her backpack, "I have the latest volume on me if you wanna have a look." She held out the fairly thick looking comic book.

Natsuki stared at Mai incredulously, "Did you actually pay for that?" Kuga pointed at the offending book.

Mai nodded.

"_Why?_"

Mai scratched the back of her head sheepishly, unable to look Natsuki in the eye, "W-well, it has a nice story-line and—"

"Give me that!" Natsuki demanded, yanking the comic from Tokiha's hand. She stared at the cover, reading off its title, "'The Princess and the Queen'?"

"Yeah, the princess refers to you because everyone calls you the 'Ice Princess' and the queen refers to the queen of campus!" Mai explained brightly only to be met with an expectant stare. The busty teen sighed, losing her enthusiasm, "The 'queen of campus' is the Student Council President."

Natsuki once again stared dubiously at Mai, "The _Kaichou_?"

"Yeah, the comic's about you two." The first-year high schooler suddenly gave Natsuki a searching look, "You _do_ know who the Kaichou is, right?"

Natsuki gave her best friend a blank stare, "Who doesn't?"

"Just making sure…"

Natsuki frowned, glaring down at the book before storming off.

"Huh?" Mai was caught off guard for the second time that morning, "Where're you going, Natsuki?"

"To settle this once and for all!"

* * *

Natsuki Kuga stood outside the door to the Student Council room, steamed. She decided to read the first few pages of the comic that was supposedly about her and _did not_ like what she saw.

She had composed herself in front of the entrance as much as her body would allow, for fear of breaking the door down upon entry. That said, that didn't mean her entrance would be calm and collected.

She slammed the door open and barged in, glowering, "Why haven't any of you done anything about this crap!" As if to emphasize her point, she tossed the thick manga down onto the nearby table with a loud thud. If that's how she came in when she had calmed down, imagine what it would have been like if she hadn't cooled herself first…

While three out of the four occupants in the room turned to the raven-haired teenager, the blonde was the first to respond. She turned her body around and glared at Natsuki, "Kuga Natsuki!" Yelled the Disciplinary Director.

Kuga didn't respond and instead she restated her question: "Why haven't any of you done anything about the manga?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "You didn't make this?"

This ticked Kuga off even more, "Why the hell would I write this bull!" It was taking every ounce of self-control she had to keep herself from ripping the comic book in half right then and there.

The black-haired boy, Natsuki recognized him to be the Vice-President, spoke up, "If Kuga-san didn't write it, that means we're back to square one in finding out who did."

"What?" Natsuki turned to look him, "You don't know who wrote it?"

Reito Kanzaki shook his head, staring back at Kuga, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid not, Kuga-san."

"When I _do_ find out who rode it," Haruka Suzushiro started, curling her hand into a trembling fist, "I'll have them expelled!"

"'Wrote', Haruka-chan," The Council's Secretary corrected from behind the blonde, repositioning her glasses.

Natsuki turned her attention to the last occupant of the room, recognizing her as the school's one and only Kaichou. "And you!" She stormed over, slamming her hands onto the desk in a very Suzushiro-like fashion, "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Hm?" Red eyes drifted up from what she was reading. "Are you, perhaps, talking to me?"

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched, "Yes." _Who else would I be talking to while looking straight at you?_ Her green eyes then dropped to see what the other was reading. _Th-that manga! She's reading that stupid manga!_ "Why're you reading that?" Kuga exclaimed.

The older brunette looked down at the comic before gazing back to Kuga, "Why not? It's the newest volume that just came out today. I'm interested in seeing what happens."

The track team member was struck speechless at the response. Finally, she found her voice, "Don't you have anything to say about this?" She repeated her earlier question, pointing at the President's comic book.

"Hmm, let's see…" The older girl's voice trailed off as she skimmed through a few pages with a critical expression on her face. After a minute or two she put the book down, with her thumb keeping her place, and looked back up at the raven-haired girl:

"The mangaka must have put a lot of work into this; the artwork is beautiful. And from what I've seen so far, the personalities of each character are almost exactly spot-on." She gave her review with a placid smile on her face.

Natsuki gaped. _She can't be serious!_ She shook her head after regaining her composure, giving the President a severe look, "That's not what I meant. Doesn't this freak you out? The person used you in their comic! It's not only an invasion of privacy, but it's creepy!"

"Truth be told, I'm not that disturbed. I actually find it quite flattering," That ever-present smile remained. "The story is well thought-out and the person pays attention to even the smallest details. It has just the right amount of drama, fluff and angst to make a wonderful Adventure/Romance manga."

_That _caught Natsuki off guard. Natsuki took a step back, her cheeks flushing brilliantly, "R-r-romance?" Her voice almost cracked because of her suddenly dry throat.

The brunette's eyebrows lifted in amusement, "Oh my, do you mean to tell me you didn't know that? This is _your_ comic, after all; it's partially about you."

"I just learned about it today!" Kuga defended.

_Today? My, it seems she doesn't keep up with what's popular in school. This story has been around for _at least_ a month and a half._ The red-eyed 'Queen' continued her thoughts as she studied Natsuki's flushed face. _Ara... The real-life blush is certainly is as cute as the one in the comic._ The blush was like a mask of bright red, bordering on purple, streaked across the middle of Kuga's features.

She stood up. "In any case," The brunette raised her hand, slowly reaching toward a stunned Natsuki's face and gently clasping a lock of black hair between her fingers. She lifted it to eye level as she looked straight into the runner's bright green eyes, "As you probably already know, I'm Fujino Shizuru, Student Council President. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kuga Natsuki-san."

It took a couple seconds, but the 'Princess' was finally able to grasp what had just happened. She blinked, "What…" Natsuki paused to collected herself, her glare coming back stronger than ever, "What the hell're you on!" She growled out, shoving Shizuru's hand away, making her drop the lock of hair. "You better have something done about this soon." She turned away, grabbing her backpack and friend's book before walking out, glowering all the while.

The room Kuga had stormed out of was silent for a few moments before the President spoke up, "Perhaps I came on as too strong?" she asked sincerely, looking vaguely apprehensive.

Reito turned to his friend, giving her a helpless smile, "Just a bit."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. I've already written the second chapter (expect them to be about this long in length throughout), but I want to try writing one chapter ahead at all times, so when I write chapter three, I'll post the second chapter. As stated before, this story will go by fast, so mind the pacing. ^^;

Any guesses on who the mangaka might be? I'm curious as to what you all think. And if you like what you've read, or see something I can improve on, please leave a review with any questions or comments you might have. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Beta'd by: **Kyzano** aka "Dragon"

Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and I can only hope you'll like the rest of this story just as much. =)

I forgot to mention this back in the last chapter but this is a simple romance story with Natsuki and Shizuru in it. Don't expect heavy drama or intense action because this fanfic won't have it. Natsuki doesn't have to deal with an angst-driven vengeance against a large political organization, so expect her to be a bit more friendly than she otherwise would be. (I stress 'a bit' because, let's face it, it _is_ Natsuki we're talking about.) But don't expect this to be surrounded by humor either- notice that I didn't put humor in the genre label. =P With this story, I'm practicing keeping personalities "in character" given the setting/circumstances, so hopefully it's paying off. ^^; With that said, I hope you enjoy chapter two!

(... Fanfiction dot net, why can't I post "?" and "!" right next to each other in the same sentence anymore? /annoyed)

* * *

The black-haired teenager stared outside the window from her seat, glaring at nothing in particular as she continued to formulate a plan to capture the mangaka. _If the Student Council isn't going to try harder to find his guy, then I'll just have to take measures into my own hands._ Her emerald eyes started to lose their sharp edge as she continued to think, the teacher's droning from the front of the class slowly being tuned out.

_After class I'll talk to Harada and Senou to figure out if they can get the scoop on the situation. If nothing else, those two will be able to give me any leads I might need._

"Kuga-san!"

Her green eyes shifted lazily from the scene outside to her current teacher, "Yes, Sakomizu-sensei?" She asked, not removing her chin from her upturned palm.

Blue eyes narrowed from behind his glasses. "Mind telling me the answer to this problem, Kuga-san?" It wasn't a question. There wasn't much the afro-haired man hated more than students that didn't pay attention.

The track team's star runner briefly looked over the math problem presented on the board, _Factoring, huh?_ She studied the problem a bit more carefully to finally come up with an answer, "You can take 3x out of the equation, leaving you with the answer of '3x goes into both x plus 4 and x minus 5'." A small smirk formed when the math teacher blanked in awe.

Sakomizu blinked, analyzing the problem before looking down at the answer in the book. "That's… that's correct," He replied, sounding astonished. He ignored the soft chuckles that erupted from around the class as he cleared his throat. The teacher looked back up to his student, "Thank you, Kuga-san," The stout man said before asking the rest of the class if they all understood how Kuga got her answer.

Natsuki's smile fell and her stare moved back to the outside world. She continued her train of thought from earlier, _The most obvious route of information to take would be to start from the people who sold the books. From there you can work up the chain before finally finding the guy._

The black-haired girl's gaze narrowed toward the grassy ground, _Now, the only problem would be the price Harada will undoubtedly pull from nowhere. I'm already almost in the red this month; I paid my rent a couple days ago and then I had to pay for my Ducati's repairs. I suppose I can always ask Mai to cook up some meals until next month, but I'll still have to haggle Harada's price down._

Natsuki closed her eyes, her brows creasing in her frustration. _I'd do all of this myself and have it taken care of today if I wasn't already on the principle's 'severe watch' list. Well, that and I don't think my ears could take another lecture from Suzushiro._ Natsuki mentally groaned at the memory.

_Speaking of Suzushiro, I still can't believe that they haven't caught who started that manga. It's almost as if someone on the inside is preventing the person from being caught—_

An image of a certain brunette passed through Kuga's mind and she lifted her head off her palm. _Well, she _was_ interested in the story. _Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed a little further, _And she was definitely enjoying it. _She shook her head lightly, conscious of the people around her, _No, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Thinking like that will make me narrow-minded when the person could be anyone associated with this school._

_First things first,_ Natsuki lifted her gaze up to the clock at the front of the classroom, _Get to Harada and Senou right after class ends, before they head out for lunch._ She noticed it was about two minutes to the end of class and smirked. She glanced at the teacher who was too busy explaining one last problem to notice Natsuki quietly packing her books into her bag.

Once the bell rung, the teacher turned around just in time to see a blur run past him. He turned his head, seeing Natsuki bolt through the door and frowned, "Kuga-san!" Sakomizu yelled, certain they she didn't copy down the homework. He sighed, shaking his head in exasperation, "Why do I even bother? She only comes to class two-thirds of the time anyway." _And yet she _still_ happens to get 'A's on all of her tests,_ The stout man thought, still stumped every single time his mind brought it up.

Farther down the hall, the star runner had slowed down to a brisk walk, quickly making her way toward the first year's hall. She stared straight ahead, even as students started filing out of their respective classrooms, watching her and whispering. Every once in a while she turned to glare at someone who stared for _too_ long, pleased when they withered under her gaze and pointedly looked away.

Finally, she found the room she was looking for and simply went in, glancing around until she saw the pair she was looking for. "Harada. Senou," She addressed before walking over to the duo still sitting at their desks.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 'Ice Princess' herself," Chie grinned, showing her teeth, her phone flipped open as she recorded Natsuki's entrance.

Green eyes shifted to glare down at the camera lens on Harada's phone. If looks could kill, that phone would have broke three times by now. Natsuki's gaze then moved back to meet brown and she crossed her arms under her chest, "I really hope you aren't planning on selling footage of me, Harada. I don't think that would be a wise decision on your part."

Chie's grin lost its charm, turning sheepish. She proceeded to delete the footage and flip closed her cell phone, placing it back into her school uniform's pocket, "I suppose you're right about that."

"Mm."

The charcoal-haired first year's grin came back in full-force, moving the conversation along, "So what'd you come here for? I suppose you'll be wanting information on something—" She flipped out her phone once again faster than Natsuki could blink, holding it towards Kuga's face, "Unless you finally agreed to that interview I asked for."

"I haven't." Natsuki peered at the phone, feeling her ire start to rise.

Chie shrugged, placing the phone into her pocket for a second time, "Fair enough." She put on her best business smile, noticing Natsuki subconsciously relax from her stiffened posture now that the phone was gone.

The runner shifted her stance from one foot to the other, idly playing with a lock of raven-colored hair. "I need information from you and soon," she stated, getting right to the point.

Harada's brown eyes glinted a little as she looked at Kuga from behind her glasses, "Well, our business_ is_ a popular one, as you might have guessed, Kuga-san," she started. "However, with a little… leverage we can be persuaded into addressing your needs before anyone else."

"You want money," Natsuki said bluntly, knowing Chie's game.

The bifocal-wearing girl beamed, "Glad we're on the same page."

"How much?" Kuga asked, getting ready to barter.

"Six-thousand yen," Chie replied simply, secretly enjoying the look on Kuga's face as the price reached the runner's ears.

Kuga felt her breath catch in her throat. _Six-thousand yen!_ "Hell no!" She exclaimed. "Two-thousand, five hundred!"

Chie clicked her tongue, knowing that Natsuki would probably think she was insane. _Well, I _do_ have to split this evenly with Aoi._ Chie turned her gaze to the girl in question, watching as the brunette kept her giggles to a minimum. She looked into her partner's eyes, watching the mirth shine brightly in those blue orbs, _At least someone's having a kick out of Kuga's glares._ Harada turned her gaze back to fierce greens, trying not to shiver under their hard stare. _Gah, that glare could scare an army of thousands._ "Five-thousand."

"Three-thousand."

Chie fought to keep the smile off her face, knowing they were near the end of their cost-war, "Three-thousand, five-hundred and that's as low as I'm going." She waited on baited breath as Natsuki considered this.

Finally the track team's star nodded her head, "Fine. Three-thousand, five-hundred yen it is."

"Great!" Harada beamed, "Now that the price is out of the way, how can we be of service?"

Kuga dropped the lock of hair she was playing with and crossed her arms over her stomach, "I need you to tell me of the name of the mangaka that wrote 'The Princess and the Queen'." Her brows pinched slightly in confusion when the information broker winced, hissing her breath as if in pain. "What's wrong?" Natsuki asked.

"Let's just say you aren't the first person to ask us for that information," The spectacled girl replied, smiling apologetically.

"And you certainly won't be the last," Aoi added, sitting back in the seat next to Chie's. Her azure eyes met Natsuki's emerald, "We haven't been able to find out who the mangaka is! A whole month and a half and we still haven't gotten any closer to who he or she is!"

"Seriously?" Kuga stared at the brunette, incredulous. _This person is able to evade the same people who tracked down the 'Fuuka Campus Panty Snatcher of '08'?_

Senou nodded her head solemnly, "We've been working on getting the very information you asked for ever since the Executive Director demand— er, _asked_ us to look into it."

_So the Student Council _is_ trying to get to the bottoms of this. _Natsuki nodded, "Fine then. Can you at least get me the names of the people selling the manga, both the company and the student distributers, along with background information?" _I'll just have to work my way up the system until I get to the writer._

Chie beamed, "_That_ we can do! We should have your information by tomorrow." Her smiled eased into a laid-back grin as she flipped over her phone and started typing Kuga's request into her planner. "Stop by our table at lunch tomorrow."

"Is that all you wanted?" Aoi made sure to ask.

"That's it, for now," Kuga affirmed. She turned around and walked towards the classroom's door, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "Be sure to be open for more jobs, just in case. I'll have your payment by next week, Monday."

With that, Natsuki left the first year's hallway, making her way toward the school's cafeteria to meet up with her friends.

* * *

"Oi, Kuga!" Chie waved Natsuki over to their table, trying to be heard over the usual lunchtime clamor of Fuuka Academy. It was Thursday and, as promised, Harada and Senou had obtained the information Natsuki requested. The charcoal-haired girl watched the school's star runner make her way over, ignoring the unwanted attention from the rest of the student body. When Kuga finally sat down across from the duo, Aoi produced a manila envelope and slid it over to their client's side.

Upon retrieving it, Natsuki immediately unhooked the red string and pulled the envelope's contents out just far enough to see if it was what she wanted. She smiled at the results, satisfied; true, there weren't a lot of papers inside, but there was a list and complete background information on each of the items she requested. Kuga turned back to the pair, "Once again, you two pull off quality work." She acclaimed, appreciative.

"Aww~ Kuga, you'll make me blush," Chie jested with a grin.

Kuga rolled her eyes light-heartedly, a bit more at ease now that she had the information needed to start her investigation, "But I still don't know how you guys work so fast; you got me what I asked for _overnight_."

"With a lot of patience and perseverance," Senou replied, her blue eyes shining proudly.

"And an angry tabby cat," Chie grumbled beside her with a hint of malice.

When Kuga raised an eyebrow, Aoi just smiled sheepishly, "Long story."

"Ah." The second-year student stood up, holding her envelope in her left hand, "I'll have your pay on Monday." She turned and was about to leave but paused, glancing over her shoulder, "Thanks you two."

They both grinned and Chie waved her off, "Anytime, Kuga!"

A small smile formed on her face as Kuga made her way back toward her usual table. She was in high spirits, her grip on the envelope tightening just a little as Mai, Nao and Mikoto came into view. _Now I just have to wait until after club practices to start my investigation._

~*X*~

"Shizuru-chan."

"Yes?" Shizuru looked up from her boxed-lunch to see Reito standing right in front of her desk. The Student Council's members were recently having their lunches in the Council room so they could hold meetings while eating. Currently, however, the rest of the group was waiting for Haruka and Yukino to arrive back from the cafeteria so they could start.

"The Director gave me a letter to pass on next time I saw you." Kanzaki dug into his blazer's pocket and pulled out a small, white envelope. He held it out to the brunette, "She told me that she wanted this taken care of today, right after school."

"The Director?" Fujino grasped the envelope and opened it, _I wonder what the principle could want. Have more of the school's sponsors arrived that she wants me to attend to? But if that were the case, surely she'd give me more notice than this. So why…?_

Dark red eyes scanned the contents of the letter, brows furrowing slightly as her gaze moved steadily leftward. By the time she reached the end of the message, she was sporting a bemused frown, "Ara…"

* * *

Ha... I can hear your cries of fury now: "Where's the Shiznat interaction!" It's coming next chapter, I promise. I just needed to get this chapter out there first. This story is very "Shiznat driven" so you'll get your fill in the chapters to come. ^^ Also, you've probably noticed that that we skipped a full day in the chapter's split; I said this fanfiction would be fast-paced, didn't I? =P

If you like what you've read, or see something I can improve on, please leave a review with any questions or comments you might have. =)


End file.
